New Destinies
by Excalibursoul
Summary: at the final battle of oz the gundams and white fang Heero Trieze and Zechs are pulled from the final confrontation by an unknown force so yeah I never really watched seed but have read some fan fiction I like it better when I don't know everybody leaves more room to make stuff up so if I do something wrong tell me
1. Chapter 1

Trieze and Wufei were both fighting off enemy suits in order to settle the score and now that the numbers were becoming more appropriate for the duel Wufei started off with an overhead strike brought down upon Trieze's beam sabre and a shield bash from him sent Wufei back then all of a sudden white electricity was coursing through the suit.

"Wufei I can't move." Trieze said in a pained breathe.

"Trieze what's wrong why can't you?" This wasn't the duel Wufei wanted he wanted one where he defeated his opponent in single combat.

Then a blinding white light swallowed up the Talgiese leaving Wufei with a feeling of an unwelcome calm it was suppose to be him who killed his enemy just then a thought occurred to him.

"Get stronger Trieze cause I'll be waiting." Wufei couldn't wait for the rematch.

Heero and Zechs were currently trading strike's as well until the same thing happened to there own suits and bodies. They both were fighting a losing battle over their own bodies.

"Zech's I can't move how about you?" Heero said through pained breathes.

"I am in the same state as well." Zechs says. '_Not good if neither of us can move we'll both end up in the atmosphere in matter of moments and could die once we hit the ground.'_

The same light appeared and took the section of Libra with it heading to earth. All three men closed their eyes expecting not to wake up at all when they did they were all in the desert with Libra a resting not far from either of them they all looked around then had a look at their own suits to see that everything was functioning alright for the two Gundams.

"Could one of you come over and help me get Talgiese moving I'm not certain if we are in a friendly environment?" Trieze brought up an interesting point, Zech's came out of his suit to have a look at Talgiese that is until his foot hit something in the sand taking a look at the strange box like device it said N-jammer canceller. Strange it was out here at all maybe someone was moving things along to their own plan in other words they needed to be cautious. Zech's came up to the cockpit and forced the door open it was like the suit was out of power. Zech's looked at the reading on the Generator still good but it wasn't outputting the power to the suit.

"Hmm maybe..." Zech's and Trieze looked at each other for a second before Zech's connected the strange device to Trieze's machine and in a matter of second's the suit was coming online, _'Well one thing down but a whole lot of questions about who brought us here."_

After turning the piece of Libra into an impromptu base for their mobile suits the three men started to plan out what to do next thankfully Heero brought his laptop.

"So find anything useful Heero?" Zech's say's with his arms folded.

"Apparently there are three factions in this universe one called ZAFT that houses a group of people called Coordinators and Earth Federation made up of Naturals while there is another one called Orb that is made up of both Naturals and Coordinators. Currently two of the factions are at war with each other the Earth Federation and ZAFT. ZAFT controls a vast majority in space with Orb owning a few space colonies that are called plants and the Earth Federation had control of earth with a few bases out of their control along with Orbs own country. Zech's Trieze the two factions it isn't good."

"Lets here it Heero." Trieze looks him in the eye knowing it was inevitable for the bad news to come.

The Bloody Valentine day tragedy was one that all three agreed was going over the line and what followed afterwards showed just how far one side was willing to go to kill the others army however currently there position was in the North African desert and ZAFT was currently dominant with resistance fighters here as well.

"What's this there currently is an Earth Federation ship here with a prototype suit aboard it apparently ZAFT tried to attack it but was repelled by both the Desert Dawn they must have formed an alliance in order to get rid of ZAFT."

"Can I have a look at the commanding officers of both the ship and the leader of the strike team against the ship." Zech's asks.

"I couldn't get much just photo's and number of units they've shot down." Heero looks down at the lack of information.

Showing a picture of Captain Ramius and the desert tiger himself Watfield with Watfield's shot down record being a lot higher than hers. They knew they were going to need to ask for help from one of these factions.

"So which one do you think we should use in order to get to Orb." Zech's posed the question to the three even though they never discussed it, it was already agreed upon which of the three factions they wanted to help out.

Bandiya sat a few miles away going there for an information run would no doubt benefit them and while Heero had wanted to stay behind to look after Zero Trieze told him going with Zech's they could pose better as a soldier and his commander if they needed to do some infiltration and that Heero would blend in better as a civilian too.

**Done the first freaking one thank peter falling down the stairs in family guy god I mean this was one I had to wright I'll tackle some other stuff of mine latter**.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this Bandiya nice place." Zechs mused while he and Heero moved about the city trying to find out what was what inside the city though ZAFT had made fishing illegal due to the Earth Forces trying to sneak people in and no one wanted to go to some place where an active war was currently going on. Still the place seemed vibrant like the economy was doing well however the tell tale signs of war were there still what could one do but make the best of a bad situation. The two men moved about looking at the various wares at the stalls and gleaming what new information they could by eavesdropping. The two continued on until Zech's bumped into a kid with brown hair kind eyes in a blue button up with a red t shirt and jeans he looked like he had just snuck his hand in a cooky jar.

"Um sorry mister I didn't mean to.." he was stopped as Zechs brings up his hand in calming gesture.

"No don't worry about it I was to submersed in what was going on around me to take notice of your presence at the time." Zechs words seem to have that calming effect on him just like all those that have fought next to him.

"Yeah but still oh um I'm sorry but who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Lieutenant Zechs Merquiese and I'm from the Orb Military."

"What's Orb doing all the way out here then?" Came the voice of a tomboy blond hair girl with a very fiery temper.

"That is none of your.." Heero starts but Zechs looks at him with just let me handle this one okay.

"We are field testing new prototypes out here for military application however we were also curious about the battle between the legged ship and the desert tiger as well our commanding officer is here to." Zechs was lying only a little bit in reality he and the others from the AC universe were trying to get to Orb the legged ship was just a means to an end.

"Why would you be out so far wouldn't it be better if you stayed with your own borders?" The boy looks at them both wondering why they would come out here.

"The weapons we are currently using are to dangerous at the moment to be used inside the boarders without causing massive damage to the surrounding area so that's why we picked out here?" Another lie but in truth the weapons were really dangerous.

"Ah where the hell does she think we can find all this lotion and make up out here in the damned desert." The girl looks back at the two men not realizing that she said that out loud.

"Let me have a look," Heero sidles right up to her and looks at the shopping list that she had in her hand the girl to her credit gave a slight blush, "Your right this stuff is impossible to find out in the desert," Heero looks over at her and notices her red cheeks "Are you sick?"

"What no I'm just," it was then Heero put his hand on her forehead and leaned in close where she got a good look at his eyes causing her to blush harder, 'how can he not know what a blush is has never seen one but those eyes so deep so blue like an ocean I could drown in,' "let's get something to eat," she finally breaks the spell on her. The others voice their agreement and head off to the nearest restaurant that they could find.

"My my Heero I never thought you the Flirting type thought that was normally Duo Maxwells sort of thing." Zechs was poking fun at Heero who looked for a brief second puzzled.

Once everyone was sat down and had the fortune of Cagalli order for them so they wouldn't have to it was Kira's turn to ask another question "So uh are you the only two out here?"

"No we came with our commanding officer who is currently back at our base looking after our mobile suits so no attempts to steal them." Zechs' says knowing it was a better story to believe rather then three enemies who want to fight each other would rather work together to end the conflict here rather than see it escalate any further.

"Just one I mean isn't that a lot of pressure on just one man to be guarding a base and what ever secret weapons that you have stored there. Cagalli cuts in

"Normally yes however he is one the best pilots I have ever met next to Zechs of coarse." Heero opens up just as the food arrives.

"What are these?" Kira looks at the Kebabs on his plate Cagalli explains that the Kebabs are a delicacy out here and grabs a bottle of yogurt sauce.

"Now this yogurt sauce is what you eat with them."

"Hold on there little lady I will not sit idly by while a set of kebabs is ruined." Comes the voice of a man with a medium build with wearing a hat, sunglasses, a red and yellow shirt. 'Andrew Wattfield wonder what he's doing out here oh well best get information from him,' Zechs mused. While Cagalli and the field Marshall were pouring more and more of their favourite sauces on Kira's plate it was Heero who broke them out of there current bickering.

"Everybody get down." Heero saw the two men on the roof across from them with an rocket propelled grenade aimed at them that's when the mystery man kicked the table intercepting the rocket two bad the sauce from Kira's plate got all other Cagalli but survival was more prominent now. Heero and Zechs both their pistols and shot both men dead.

"Die coordinator scum." Were the last words the man said before he was rewarded for his troubles by a bullet from Wattfield.

"Those guys are blue cosmos." Cagalli yells at the three men.

"Great and here I thought we could go somewhere without some idiot trying to kill us." Zechs reply may have sounded sarcastic but he did really hate meaningless battles this one however against a group of genocidal racists that's a little bit different.

"We were bound to run into them sooner or later however I never thought they'd be stupid enough to attack in ZAFT territory in public in broad daylight we'll have to work past to minimize civilian casualties." Heero was already picking off another member while Zechs got another they were making sure once the weapons came out that they put the terrorists down quickly before they could open fire on them or the crowd.

"Heh don't worry kid back up is on the way." Wattfield replied just as his men swarmed into position one member of the Blue Cosmos snuck around to the side and was lining up a shot when Zechs' moved faster than anyone could see when the looked down to gaze at the pain in his chest he saw the bullet hole dead centre of his heart. "And that is why they call me the Lightning Count." Zechs smirks at the dead man.

"Wow that was faster than anyone I have ever seen fire a gun I almost didn't here it." Kira looks at Zechs with a hint of awe.

"You two I've never seen anything so well coordinated kind of felt nice having you two watch my back." Wattfield comes up to the two soldiers.

"Coming from you Wattfield I'll take that as a compliment." Zechs words left Kira speechless and Cagalli confused before saying the only logical thing at the moment.

"What we were having dinner with the Desert Tiger the whole time?" Cagalli shouts while Wattfield removes his hat and sunglasses to show his green emerald eyes and bushy red hair.

"Don't suppose you have a cup of coffee on you after today I'm in sore need of one." Zechs question just makes the field marshall smile while Heero relaxes in one of the chairs while Wattfields men go over the entire area checking for any survivors and terrorists and Cagalli to look at Zechs as if he's lost his mind while Kira just looks over at how relaxed at how Heero looks 'He just killed all those men and now we're surrounded by ZAFT soldiers and its as if nothing is wrong.'

"Not on me but at my home base I can make you some great coffee also there are a couple of ladies who would like to meet a couple of soldiers such as yourselves." To this Heero quirks an eyebrow along with Kira to blush and Cagalli to shake her head 'what is this find dates lonely soldiers not that I'm jealous or anything' she thought but her imagination wandered.

_"#####," Cagalli was lying satin sheets completely nude staring up at Heero whom she was looking over his entire athletic frame with here cheeks a rosy red __colour and looking into his eyes once again._

_"Yes what is it?" He looks down at her with a small smile on his face._

_"It's uh it's" he was close she could smell him and she was fumbling for words._

_"Sh don't worry I've got you." He leaned in for a kiss._

"Cagalli is everything alright?" Kira was looking at her concerned.

"Oh ah yes Kira it's nothing." Cagalli quickly replies before she hops in a jeep that just pulled up unfortunately she landed in Heero's lap and was once again embarrassed 'Crap this guy is going to start thinking there is something seriously wrong with me.

As the jeeps left with everyone in tow a girl came out with black hair that went down to her ankles along with a dextrous body with a angular face it was also surprising that she was blind. "Well I'll be damned the bastard was right after all I just hope this sad drama comes to a close with a much happier ending then was previously seen oh well it'll be good fun either way to see how they muck things up maybe I'll play a little with them as well." The girl muses to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Zechs was sitting while looking around at the surroundings of the Desert Tigers base while Heero was leaning up against a wall eyes shut contemplating what their next move should be Kira was looking at evidence No.1 or more commonly the whale stone and Cagalli was getting herself cleaned up Wattfield took notice of Kira's curious looks at the stone. "That's evidence No.1 or more commonly referred to as the whale stone kid however I'll be damned if I know why they call it that however it's the first sign that humanity could be more than what they once were."

"I must say Wattfield that your base looks more like something a rich boy philanthropist would build rather than something a more common soldier would use." Zechs was making note of all the furnishings while the whole thing looked like it was made in the 19th era of England or France.

"I would have preferred something low key myself but there was this Earth Federation General who got this outpost and his position from his influence rather than seeing a day on the battlefield or for that matter actually earning his promotion. Then he embezzled a shit load of tax dollars and some from his own pocket. When we came most of the work had been down for us in converting it into a base so it just made sense to use it as one."

"Well I guess there being an idiot born every minute is quite true even out here I would have never thought the Federation would that over all stupid though." Heero lets himself be heard then Wattfield and Zechs chuckle along with Heero giving a light one of his own while Kira looked at the three dumbfounded, 'what's going on here it's like their best of friends right now do they know each other.'

"Um sorry but do you three know each other." Kira grabs everyones attention.

"No Kid we're just a couple of soldiers unwinding by the way what are your names anyways?" Wattfield asks his three guests.

"I'm Lieutenant Zech Merquiese that is Private Heero Yuy and we're from the Orb military." Zechs replies

"I'm Kira Yamato." Kira looks away sheepishly.

"What's Orb doing all the way out here don't tell me you've decided to take part in the war." Wattfield looks into the eyes Zechs.

"No but I'm afraid we're not allowed to tell you our true goals out here suffice to say though that it involves prototypes." Zechs spoke just as the door opened and there was Cagalli was in a red strapless dress with a red hair clip her lips were a nice shade of red and her cheeks once again were red with her eyes painted like the ancient pharaohs.

"Come on now you don't want to make them wait," as a woman gave the girl a playful push that had Cagalli stumble right into Heero's arms once more this was not helping her in the slightest with her embarrassment.

"You look quite lovely my dear." Wattfield speaks as Aisha a woman with tanned skin dark hair seductive eyes and sway that spoke volumes of her relationship with the man known as Wattfield she sat in his lap and Zechs knew they were lovers.

"You do look really nice." Heero's words stopped dead any retort Cagalli might have had.

"Oh um thanks." Cagalli mutters causing Heero to nod his head.

"Wow and here I thought the only way to make you speechless would have been to gag you though I was tempted." Aisha speaks causing Cagalli to glare at the other woman. Just then voices could be heard all females.

"You mean there were two of them with the field Marshall who fended off a terrorist attack before back up arrived?" One said with respect.

"Yeah wonder if they're the new enforcements we were meant to get that'd be great." Another said with excitement.

"Who knows I just hope they pilot as good as shoot idiotic genocidal Racist." said one with a clear mark disdain for blue cosmos.

"Come now ladies lets have a look then pass judgement." the last one said with British accent.

The door opened and there in front of them and in stepped four young ladies all between the ages of 16 and 24 the leader was tall for a woman she had to be around 6' 1" and had blond hair that was almost white with it put in a pony tail draped over her left shoulder and sharp glacier blue eyes that housed a kind soul her skin was pale and her face was angular with sharp ears almost elfin. The next one had blond hair though her was messy and spiky and she had kind blue eyes and really generous assets and athletic frame that showed she was trained for special forces she wore a kind smile. The next one was black hair that was cut into a bob that had grey eyes and looked from the orient with a very quiet and collected look about her. The last one was Dark skinned and had red hair that reached down to hips with the biggest darkest eyes anyones ever seen and a look of sheer respect for everyone in the room.

The tall female then spoke, "my name is Commander Alexendria 'Claymore' Shepard and these are my subordinates Eve 'Vampire' Lovecraft, Naomi 'Athena' O'Hara and Melissa 'Soft' Greenly." The woman motion to the other blond then the one with the raven hair and the last one with the red hair.

"I am Lieutenant Zechs 'Lighting Count' Merquiese and this is my subordinate Heero 'Angel' Yuy." Zechs comes up and shakes the woman's hand while staring her in the eye he was just a little bit taller than her while Heero quirked and eyebrow and the one known as Lovecraft to giggle into her hand catching her CO's blush at looking into Zechs sky blues.

Everyone sat down and the coffee was finally served much to the relief of Zechs and the eager enjoyment of the four ladies who just entered then topics were discussed Shepard had pretty good had hatred of both Blue Cosmos and ZAFT's Radical faction for good reason Blue Cosmos ended up killing both her parents when she was five but she did admire Orbs leader Uzumi Athha. Lovecraft just didn't like seeing anybody suffer no matter who they were and she was Shepard's closest friend growing up together the two formed a bond. O'Hara just wanted to see this whole stupid mess done and over with she didn't really care who won. While Greenly was soft spoken and shier than hell.

"So what do you think as soldiers will take to end this war." Wattfield asked in a serious tone.

"What war this just a hopeless mess some asshole created and left us idiots to fix it I say we find said idiots and shoot them." Naomi gives her thoughts on the matter.

"We should try and make sure genocidal mad men don't get into positions of power if that happens well I guess things are going to get a lot worse from here on out." Zechs speaks his mind which is what Heero hopes for that no one with a grudge against a people just because they're different gets into power. Then the room relaxes once more and Heero, Zechs, Cagalli, and Kira bid their goodbyes.

Kira had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach when they rendezvoused with there allies but at the same time he felt like laughing at all the jokes that were thrown back and forth. 'They're really quite nice it's like we were all friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.'


	4. Chapter 4

"So ladies what did you think of them?" Aisha asks while looking at the four young ladies who currently had the pleasure of meeting Kira Heero Cagalli and Zechs and were currently relaxing in Wattfields coffee room.

"Well to be fair I think that Heero flirts with that girl and has absolutely no clue he is actually doing it." Shepard leans back and stretches.

"Zechs seems a bit weary though like he's just as tired of this bullshit as we all are." Naomi takes a gulp of coffee.

"I feel sorry for Kira though he must be so sad forced to fight just because your friends are in trouble." Eve looked down sadly.

"Hey don't worry there's us out there this time and we'll try and disable the ship and the strike as to minimize the amount of destruction happens if all goes right there will be very few dead." Shepard rubbed her friends back in a reassuring manner.

"I hope your right Alexendria otherwise.."

"Hey don't think like that thinking like that and we've already lost something more than this war."

"Shepard you really are a soft hearted woman though you won't admit it." Wattfield smirked at one of his long time friends not many would know that Shepard was in fact Bisexual and had a strong love of all things to do with Egypt she loved the dessert the pyramids all of the lore and history but she told him one day and well secrets have to kept.

"Heero seems lucky to have someone like Zechs looking out for him though I think he would loathe admitting it I get the feeling he's just been used like some tool to later be thrown away." Naomi had a long history of one commander or another not giving much a damn about her just so long as the mission was complete.

"Yeah I got that feeling to well good thing we don't have to fight those two I can already tell it's going to be bad." Greenly squeaks out the quiet girl may not of looked it or acted like it but she was one of the best pilots around.

"My thoughts exactly wonder what their CO is like though." Wattfield mused.

At the impromptu base that Zechs, Heero, and Trieze were using another meeting was taking place between the three AC pilots, "So no problems other than the terrorist and you managed to find out the legged ship is with the desert dawn resistance fighters that's good to here also you met with the pilot of the earth forces mobile suit and the desert tiger very interesting." Trieze looked at both Heero and Zechs thinking the next battle is going to have a few more surprises.

"We also met a couple of subordinates and their commander who are also going to take part in the next battle between the dessert tiger and the legged ship and they seemed unique to say the least." Zechs had brought some coffee back and was currently taking a sip from a cup.

"So do you both want to go?" It was rhetorical that much Trieze was certain of the looks of surprise on both ace pilots' faces was enough to solidify it, "come now I know you both your practically begging to go out there."

'Hm I wonder if I'll see that girl again?' Heero quietly thought to himself.

At the Archangel a meeting between Cagalli, Kisaka, Kira, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu was happening Kisaka a look of concern overshadowed by relief at her safety as well as curiosity Mu was curious to Murrue relieved and Natarle was less than pleased. Kira looked sheepish Cagalli was nervous as well.

"So let me get this straight, you two managed to bump into two soldiers not from ZAFT or the Earth forces but two from Orb of all the places and they claim the only reason they are out here is so they can perform weapons testing, how am I doing so far?" Natarle was a little suspicious that two men supposedly from Orb were out here.

"That's about right" Kira weakly replies.

"Then you sat down at a diner with the desert tiger though you didn't know it was him at the time and shootout happened between you and Blue Cosmos."

"To be fair it was Heero, Zechs, and Wattfield who were doing most of the shooting."

"Then you had coffee with the two soldiers from Orb along with Wattfield and found out Claymore Shepard is going to be on the field."

"Well that just means we'll have to be careful from now on if we hope to survive our next encounter." Murrue had interjected before Lieutenant Badgireul blew a gasket.

"Captain with all due respect we should try and find these men who have these weapons and see about acquiring them." Natarle took a relaxing breath.

"Something tells me that it'd be more trouble than it's worth if we tried it by force, by the way what did you make of the two of them anyways?" Mu La Flaga was honestly curious about the two soldiers himself.

"Well there really nice and have there own nicknames as well." Kira replies.

"Oh what kind of nicknames."

"Heero was called Angel and Zechs referred to himself as the lightning count though with his reflexes I can see why." Kira was still a bit in awe at how fast Zechs could move.

Just then the door opened and one of the Desert Dawn members came up to the group in dash and stopped to collect his breath before telling them of the news that was passed along, "Just..got..word we got some reinforcements from Orb turns out Three Pilots are going to take part in the next fight."

"Did you speak with a Lieutenant Zechs by any chance." Murrue queried.

"No the man they spoke with was a Colonel Trieze Kushrinada."

"Zechs mentioned a Trieze as did Heero." Looked on in thought


	5. Chapter 5

A lone boy sat at an oak desk watching a monitor that currently held the image of the Talgiese on top of the legged ship with it's gun in a vertical position and it's hands neatly resting on it. Wing Zero and Epyon were on the Left and Right side of the legged ship with rebels in formation and the strike in the ship and the two earth forces mobile armours next to the Epyon and Wing Zero.

"Trieze, Zechs, Heero you better not displease me otherwise I'll simply send you back to where you came from." the boy pulled a cigarette out and put the thing between his lips before lighting it and taking a drag.

Andrew watfield was honestly impressed at the formations of both the earth forces and his own sitting in the Lagowe as they were beginning to approach one another with him he had a hundred BuCues and fifty ZuUots and twenty five attack choppers. Three land ships with the Crusceut boys on top of one of them and four dinns that belonged to Shepard.

"You know now that I'm looking at it I'm kinda curious as to what those Orb Prototypes can actually do how about you." Watfield replied.

"I know what you mean lets get in there and see then." Aisha gave Watfied a seductive smile with that the LaGowe raced off with twenty BuCues in tow that's also when the blue mobile suit standing on the legged ship hit it's thrusters and opened up with two shots that took out two BuCues and ended up behind them and fired three shots at three BuCues the LaGowe opened up with a burst of shots along with the other BuCues opening up as well on the strange mobile suit. Trieze's heart was racing and he had a smile on his face this was how war was meant to be fought with human soldiers of flesh and blood and not some cheap AI's as he dodged another couple of shots taking out another two BuCues. Thats when the strike came in with a couple of shots that damaged a BuCue destroyed another and the last one escaped with minor damage the more damaged of the two fled and the other one fell back offer covering fire.

"Dammit Watfield hang on we're coming." Shepard gunned her Dinn and was currently speeding across the desert that's when the strange blood red mobile armour made it's presence known by ramming Shepard's Dinn and taking off into the air when the other three Dinns began to shoot at it. The strange mobile armour came down and began twist and contort and there stood a mobile suit. "Of course the damned thing could do that why wouldn't it be able to this is just perfect." Shepard fired a burst and then tried a sabre strike that was blocked by the suits own sword then it's heat rod grabbed hold of Naomi's dinns leg and pulled it towards it causing her dinn to be yanked into Shepard's. Eve and Melissa took up shooting positions behind the strange suit and fired bursts that were dodged and the suit use it's heat rod to destroy both their guns making them have to get in close.

"Come on Dearka this is our chance to get revenge the strike." Yzak was about to jump off the Henry Carter when two beams stopped him forcing him to block the shots on his shield there was that other strange Mobile Armour that began to contort as well before it became a mobile suit as well to.

"Looks like somebody else has other plans." Dearka lined up a shot with one of his cannons and fired the suit was fast as dodged the blasts from the BuCues, ZuUots and the stolen Prototypes taking out it's own sabre it opened up with it's own twin riffle and destroyed five BuCues and two ZuUots. Heero then went in and brought it's sabre down on Yzak who's machine was groaning in protest at the strength Wing Zero had. "Hm I could probably kill these two easily along with the ship they're currently standing on as well in one strike guess Zero doesn't want me to wonder why?" Heero mused to himself before he opened up a line to Cagalli's mobile armour. "Cagalli hit the ships guns would you." he was thankful for the response, "on it Heero." and the skygrasper two went in and fired on the port side guns taking them out of commission.

Back with Kira and Trieze they were making short work of the BuCues with Trieze racing by at lightning speeds and firing his canon so it was near impossible to dodge Kira held the LaGowe's and two other BuCue's attention. Mu was watching all this going on while the twenty five attack choppers were reduced to fourteen while the ZAFT still had eighteen of theirs from their own twenty five. The rebels ground forces weren't doing as good with them down to eight of there original halftracks from their twenty the tanks were a bit better being down thirty of there own seventy all in all these loses would look like good loses to earth forces. Good thing the Strike along with the Orb prototypes he was seriously going to have to thank them after today.

Zechs finally chopped one of the arms off Melissa'a Dinn and allowed her to retreat to the Lesseps Naomi came in with a sword strike of her own only to have the hand of her Dinn chopped off and the other arm cut off with Zechs' heat rod he allowed her to retreat. It was then he opened up a line to both Shepard and Eve "Not to bad for someone whose stuck using a Dinn have to admit your impressive."

"Mister Merquiese sir what are you doing out here?" Eve asked in surprise.

"What does it look like I'm testing this prototype, oh no hard feelings by the way though I'm not with the earth forces in fact they disgust me however I couldn't resist the urge to duel you four and I believe it was worth it."

"You three certainly are a stubborn lot aren't you." Shepard had a smile on her face she was beginning to like this Zechs Merquiese.

Kira was now dealing with the remaining BuCue's that was about four in his position right now Trieze and Heero reduced the number down to thirty eight and the ZuUots down to twelve. Trieze finally landed a shot on the LaGowes gun and the weapon was now defunct. "Gotta know when to fold them." Watfield sighed.

"Yeah as much as I enjoy watching that suit move I don't think we're in any position for victory." Aisha let out a sigh of her own.

Turning on the Comm Watfield gave the order, "all forces retreat we lost this one boys," turning to Aisha, "you leaving cause I think I'm going to stay a bit."

"Nah your stuck with me."

"Alright first we gotta get rid of that ones cannon which won't be easy."

"Looks like he's doing that for us." True enough Trieze ejected the cannon of his shoulder and brought out his beam sabre.

"And who said chivalry is dead." Watfield then had the LaGowe charge the Talgiese side stepped the LaGowe and Trieze aimed for a very specific spot on the Lagowe one were the two pilots would survive even though it appeared otherwise. Kira looked on in exhaustion and sadness for Watfield and Aisha weren't bad people. Shepard looked to see the explosion and was torn on the one hand she could continue slugging it out with Zechs but then Watfield Aisha well she made up her mind quickly. "Eve go see what you can do I'll be right behind you."

"Go on and take care of your friends I will not fire on an enemy that can't defend themselves." Zechs patched through to Shepard.

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Save it for later Shepard I'll be waiting for when we finish that duel." Zechs stood there as Shepard and went over to the LaGowe and found out their friends who they thought were dead were in fact alive.

"Watfield you lucky bastard." Was all Shepard could say.

Heero and Cagalli had already damaged the Duel and Buster with the suits having a couple of scorch marks were sabre strikes hit and shots found their marks Heero decided to open up the channel. "I would advise you both to retreat your suits are badly damaged and your reinforcements have left."

"Dammit hate to admit defeat to the earth forces." Yzak grit his teeth together.

"We're from Orb." Cagalli spoke.

"Come on Yzak it's not like we can win right now we can come back with the others later." Dearka was a little tired from the fight, "thanks by the way not many would spare our lives if the chance presented itself to kill us."

"Don't mention it I respect you as soldiers also I believe you will be important in the future." With that said the Henry Carter turned around and though it was belching smoke it was clearly making steady progress away from the battlefield.

"Come on Cagalli no point standing around we should rendezvous with our friends." Heero grabbed the pilot of the skygraspers attention.

"I like that and Heero thanks." Cagalli smiled, 'I was mad at you at first having such a weapon Heero but I think we found the right pilot for it.'

"Roger that." Heero and Cagalli flew towards were there friends were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

"Watfield you lucky son of a bitch if that pilot hadn't stopped attacking for the sake of respect we'd all be pushing up daisies." Shepard was currently yelling at Watfield with Aisha hoping Shepard relaxed. "Now I know you want to get to the homeland however before we do anything we should look at replacing that arm okay." Shepard let out a sigh and that was we aren't going to argue about it.

"Alright ya damned mother hen if it'll make you feel better I'll do that however what did you all think of those prototypes out there?" Watfield looked at Shepard.

"There good no doubt about it but I could tell they were holding back some." Shepard paced the room currently they were in a med bay on a ship that the captain was good friends with Shepard so it wasn't hard to get the man to let them on board. "Zechs suit is close range however that doesn't mean getting a bead is easy the damn thing moves like greased lightning and the man seems to know the machines limits, I wonder what he's like though."

"Oh my daydreaming now are Shepard?" Aisha poked a little at Shepard.

"What no nothing at all like that I just admire him as a soldier."

"Sure you are and I don't know your quirks either the strong silent types or the more clumsy worded ones are always your targets for your affection."

"What no I never... oh would you look at that I'm powerful late for something see ya." Shepard bolted from the room with a very red face and was currently making her way to her Dinn. 'I can't believe those two can read me damn but that's what I get by being around all of them for five years, wonder how everybody else on the old girl are making out, damn I miss you Thane.'

Shepard made her way into her Dinn with her imagination going over Zechs lanky frame it looked like the type of body someone who was fast and tough had with a very precise way of dealing with a situation with how he handles his mobile suit. She was currently staring at said frame without any clothes on it and she was. "Damn you Zechs Merquiese." Shepard roarer which got the attention of everybody on the ship

"She so has a crush on that man." Aisha said as she limped over to Watfield.

"Yeah but to be fair she really hasn't found anyone who shares her unique views guess Zechs just woke up the part of her she neglected all this time." Watfield smiled.

"You know that other pilot the one with the Strike seemed like he was enjoying himself a little bit as he fought us."

"Yeah and now I definitely got to find out who the pilot is I'd like to meet him again."

At the Archangel inside the hanger bay Kira was looking up at the suit that he just fought alongside with an expression of appreciation for how elegant the suit looked, Mu was beside him with a grin on his face, Murrue looked at the suit with curiosity and Natarle looked up at it with a questioning gaze. The hatch opened and a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties lowered himself down. He was dressed in what was gentleman's attire his hair was neatly trimmed with not a piece out of place and sharp blue eyes and kind smile on his face.

"My name is Trieze Kushrinada it is a pleasure to make your aquantaince." The man spoke with formality and had a certain Charisma to him.

"I am Captain Murrue Ramius and these are Commander Mu La Flaga, Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel, and Ensign Kira Yamato." Murrue motioned to each one of them it was then Sahib came up behind them.

"Thank you my friends you have done us a great favour one we hope we have repaid you with." Sahib spoke.

"Oh you needn't worry we were just field testing some prototypes." Trieze says with a big smile.

"He's correct however there's a base outside of Bandiya about twenty clicks would you mind finding it." Zechs caused everyone to jump at the man's appearance.

"Holy crap man how'd you get here so fast." Mu looked over at Zechs in surprise.

"Mister Merquiese it's good to see you." Kira was quick to get over his surprise.

"You as well and they don't call me the Lightning Count for nothing." Zechs states.

Heero however noticed Cagalli was still in Skygrasper Two walking over he had a look inside turns out the girl was stuck the boy decided to try and help her get out getting inside he saw the seatbelt was stuck. Some movements here and there and the thing released he then lifted Cagalli bridal style out of the mobile armour and set her down with very rosy red cheeks. "Thanks Heero" she said.

"Don't mention it are you sure your not sick." Heero was looking at the girl hiding her eyes in her hair.

"No I'm fine just give me a moment." With that Cagalli walked off.

"Well check out the Romeo." Mu said apparently Heero's little stunt didn't go unnoticed with everyone sort of turned towards him.

"DAMMIT." Was what screamed once she thought she was far enough away.

"I think she might be sick should I keep an eye on her." Heero says with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Trieze says to him with a raised hand as to say relax Heero.

Cagalli came again and stood beside Kisaka and was taking several deep breathes. Unknown to any of them a certain dark hair blind girl was leaning on the catwalk no one noticed her they were to occupied right now. "Ah how sweet what a hopeless romantic you are Heero." The girl states she was about phase out when she stopped midway. "See you guys tomorrow."


End file.
